


Free-fall

by Winteryna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteryna/pseuds/Winteryna
Summary: It's not always a happy ever after for everyone.





	Free-fall

**_"Just one more thing, I need a car."_ **

Q could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces leaving only a void without anything left. His bright smile had dimmed in the face of those words, everything around him had become background noise. The fine tremor on both his hands from exhaustion— _well that's what he kept on telling himself, just exhaustion_ —seemed so pronounced.

_Can you see it too?_

He swiftly turned around and procured the car keys from his bag to avoid looking at that _smirk_ , staving off the urge to punch the asshole in the face. He bit his lip and clenched his fist around the keys, trying very hard not to scream— _why!?why does it hurt so much!?_

_Can you hear my heart scream for you?_

Q collected all his resolve, telling himself to stop being a brat, Bond deserves a happy ever after more than anyone—just not with him. Turning back to face his— _no, not his, not anymore_ —agent, he tossed the keys towards 007 and raised an eyebrow haughtily.

_Please. Don't leave me._

"Do try to—" _return it in one piece, 007._ "take care of it." He said instead, going back to his chair in front of his computer and pretending to work, pretending that he wasn't falling apart, not even looking up as he heard the fading footsteps and the closing of the lift.

_Please! Wait!_

When Bond was truly gone and he was finally left all alone, he let himself go clutching his hair with one hand and letting the tears flow freely, muffling his sobs with the other hand.

He had jumped expecting Bond to catch him but he was left falling—with no one to intercept his fall. And hurts knowing that Bond left without knowing—caring—how he's hurting.

_I love you, James._


End file.
